


fragments of warmth & frost

by hyacinth_lea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Reaper, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Canon Related, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Model AU, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Ratings and genres are also varied but will add TW on each chapter summary, Ships are varied, Ships will be added as i add chapters, Though most is sweet stuff, Time Loop, chapter 4, ish, keo after the first two chabin ficlets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyacinth_lea/pseuds/hyacinth_lea
Summary: A compilation of works written under the rush that the Christmas spirit provides. There is sweetness, and maybe some heartbreak.Works written based on prompts at the 2020 edition of VIXXMAS at dreamwidth.Pairings are varied, genres too. Tags are added on each chapter.-|Table of contents in the first chapter
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Hongbin, Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2020 party!





	1. -||CONTENTS

**Author's Note:**

> So *sits down and hides face on hands* hello it's been a while since I have been mia. Lots of things happened with me emotionally and mentally and well, it's been a tough year for everyone right?
> 
> At times these setbacks really do take a toll on the mind and prevent you from doing something you enjoy. Happened with me for a lot of months. But somehow we are here, about to close December, thankful VIXXMAS exists or else I would still be shutting down horribly when seeing my screen. That's why you haven't seen much of me, and personal reasons some know. 
> 
> Either way, thank you vixxmas for the opportunity, you saved me from keeping on sulking. 
> 
> I have tackled 3 different ships during fest time. I may add one or two more if the mood strikes, but for now, these are what we have. Obviously that biased side of me is showing. These have gone through minor/mild or no editing since I'm kind of rusty so had to revise first-- I'm getting back into shape! I apologize if it's not my usual style;^;
> 
> Do enjoy though~

Ch.1

**_|- flawless enough_ **

G / 1.5K / Hakyeon/Hongbin

|-model au, fluff (ish?) some tension

_////“I’ve got skills” Hakyeon teases, a wink to accompany his words, to make them playful--and somehow pretty, alluring._

_“I’m not risking your career going down the drains because of your terrible selfie skills, Lee Hongbin.”  
_

Ch.2

_**|- when winter brings us into its embrace** _

G / 915w/Hakyeon/Hongbin

|-canon, fluff

_////He had been looking forward to this for so long, and it all just slipped through his fingers._

_And somehow, the feelings don’t._

Ch.3

_**|- tarnished paths to the other side**_

T / 317w/ Taekwoon/Jaehwan

|-reaper au, vampire au, urban fantasy

_////“Am I making you have too much work?”_

_And yet, Taekwoon shakes his head, “At times, death is unexpected.”_

_._

Ch.4

_**|- uneding memories from a sleepless tomorrow**_

T / 1k/ Hakyeon/Hongbin

|-angst, time loop au, fantasy, madoka magica inspired

_////It's inescapable, 'he' is that which Hongbin can't really find an escape to._

_That which he refuses to let go of fully._

Ch.5

_**|- (you are) like a blaze of rose**_

G / 816w/Hakyeon/Hongbin

|-onmyuji AU, fluff

_////“Hyung,” Hongbin lets out, with a bit of uncertainty, with care latching tightly to the hesitance showcased in his words,_

_“It’s you we need to worry about.”_

_+_ more to be added


	2. -|flawless enough [hakyeon/hongbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: flawless enough
> 
> Pairing: hakyeon/hongbin
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 1.5k
> 
> |- Model au, fluff ish??, tension 
> 
> ////“I’ve got skills” Hakyeon teases, a wink to accompany his words, to make them playful--and somehow pretty, alluring.
> 
> “I’m not risking your career going down the drains because of your terrible selfie skills, Lee Hongbin.”

_ ‘So awful, make it private for a bit’ _ is how it started, or so that’s how Hongbin’s hazy memories choose to recall what had been the catalyst for this--how that simple a comment had turned into something completely unexpected to him, that now had him with foggy thoughts turning into a convoluted mess at the back of his mind. To be honest, even if he wanted to, there’s no logical way for him to quite fully remember the string of actions that put him in this situation--for right now, all he can focus on is the feeling of fingers carefully trying to position his head in an angle that can represent the concept of perfection which is being asked of him.

It isn’t a notion that he is unfamiliar, given his work at a model agency--the search for that flawlessness and allure is something he has been trained to achieve, yet this is a whole thing altogether.

It’s not the first time in which he has allowed for other’s hands to handle him like this, after all, part of his job consists in giving stylists and make-up artists the green light to lay fingers on him. But that’s not the case right now, and it’s for certain the first time in which he feels uneasiness cascading all over by being touched precisely like this. 

Hongbin can’t ignore the shivers, the way his breath hitches slightly--and he is not entirely blind as to why he feels this way. The tremors that course through his every fiber are something which he can’t avoid whenever his chin is lifted up--and it’s because of the shade of rich onyx which stares into his eyes with utmost focus on his features. And yet, it seems so casual, but Hongbin can’t really evade staring at the glimmer swirling in those eyes a little too long. He curses himself internally, and yet on the facade, he seems nothing but willing to comply.

There is humming soon following, ringing in his ears so closely. A pondering look fixed on him, most likely deliberating whether he has achieved the goal of all this, whether he looks  _ ‘perfect’ _ enough for this feat. Hongbin doesn’t know if he hates the amount of time the man before him takes, or if he would be willing to stare at him from this close a little more--after all, reality is better than a magazine, and Cha Hakyeon is proof enough of that.

There is a honeyed tune filtering through Hongbin’s ears soon after, a pleased statement which says, “ _ There _ , perfect.” and there is Hakyeon, content with what he’s doing. Hongbin’s hand grips onto what’s closer to him, his own phone, and he uses it as the only anchor he can find so that nothing about his nervous state is given away.

Hakyeon leans forward, his hand falling on Hongbin’s wrist--it really makes him wonder for how long he can keep his cool and unaffected facade on, “Now, let’s position the phone correctly.” Hakyeon indicates. 

Hongbin attempts to put a halt to his actions, reaching for Hakyeon’s hand to stop him from moving him around, “Can’t you get yourself an actual doll to play with, hyung?” he questions. The sole response from his colleague turned coach for the day ends up being a jab at the neck, however. It stings somewhat, but it is enough in order to bring Hongbin back and for him to try and protect his own barriers before they are totally down. Or maybe just to keep being stubborn.

Though, he is aware that he should listen to the older model, not only because he is his senior in this field--but because he is aware that Cha Hakyeon knows what he is doing when it comes to modeling, and especially, when it is about having an aesthetic Instagram feed. One which is worthy of admiration, if Hongbin says so himself after having had moments in which he has gone through it whenever a notification has popped up on his phone’s screen.

By logic, Hongbin should regard being taught all the secrets about taking perfect selfies an honour--because he knows that all his otherworldly photos have been taken by other people.  _ And yet _ , he is here, fighting back the fact that yes, he  _ needs _ this--but isn’t sure if he can actually go through it. 

Hakyeon dons a determined gaze, his hand unmoving from Hongbin’s chin, “I’m not risking your career going down the drains because of your terrible selfie skills, Lee Hongbin.” 

A groan faking disgust follows, “You can easily be paired up with someone else from the agency.” he mentions, rolling his eyes when he sees Hakyeon pouting at his response. The sound is somehow sweet, and it rings really closely--making Hongbin wonder when did he get so close, or if he is maybe just imagining it.

But it’s proven as true when he feels his arm being lifted, and through the corner of his eyes, he sees his phone screen--the figure of his hyung now mentor coming into focus.

It’s odd for him to admit and recognize it, but there is a transient thought that passes through Hongbin’s mind in a split second--they actually do look well together, way too well. And it makes him rationalize that it’s no wonder that magazines and companies call them to be paired for photoshoots. Yet, it’s different this time--in the way that he can recognize this way as the precise one that makes them look good side by side, in such a mundane action like taking a selfie is. 

He tries to get rid of the thoughts, shaking his head unconsciously so that they leave his mind--only for Hakyeon to frown and place both of his hands on Hongbin’s cheeks to get him to stop moving, “You are ruining it, stop that.” 

Hongbin gets Hakyeon’s hands off of him in one go, because he is worried that he may feel the light shivers that go through him--but he still complies, trying to somehow achieve the way his head was positioned, “If only people knew that you can be so pushy.” 

Here, he sees a cheeky smile forming in Hakyeon’s lips, a twinkle in his eyes, “People love me, Bin-ah,” Hakyeon mentions, as a fact, as a form of retaliation so Hongbin can’t fight back, “as if you didn’t know that fact.” 

And Hakyeon’s hand travels down Hongbin’s arm so lightly that it could pass as a caress, it makes his knees weak--he can only feel thankful that he is sitting down. It makes Hongbin gulp as well as the sensation of Hakyeon’s hand travelling down his arm dazes him slightly, and he just hopes the older won’t notice. 

Hakyeon applies a bit of pressure when he reaches Hongbin’s forearm, and he makes him raise it a bit, rapidly looks to where his own hand is, “There,” Hakyeon says, “I think that shall look good.” 

“It’s not like I’m going to remember the precise angle for this hyung!” 

And it’s quick, but Hakyeon shushes him, a finger on Hongbin’s lips, words fanning close to his neck, “What do you think I’m here for?”

“Maybe to exasperate me--” Hongbin responds, turning his head to the side to face Hakyeon, and he is so unbearably close that he feels the older’s gaze boring into him, so near that Hakyeon’s breathing caresses his lips. Hongbin’s breath gets caught in his throat at the sight, heart skipping a beat.

“You are more beautiful from this close.” it takes Hongbin off guard, and he hopes that the heat that is crawling up his neck can’t be obvious in any way, that the red that is tinting his ears goes unperceived--but Hakyeon’s sly smile says more than words can.

Words are unwilling to come to Hongbin, his mind briefly disconnecting until he hears the faint sound of a  _ ‘click’  _ that makes him blink almost immediately, “It’s at this level.” Hakyeon says, and Hongbin quickly looks to the front, only to see a picture of them both gazing at each other from that short distance.

“How did you--” Hongbin starts, but Hakyeon is already with Hongbin’s phone at hand, happily looking at the picture he took of them both while Hongbin was distracted.

“I’ve got skills” Hakyeon teases, a wink to accompany his words, to make them playful--and somehow pretty, alluring.

“Delete that” it’s a threat, or Hongbin wants to make it sound like one. But Hakyeon shrugs, leaning forward to then flick at Hongbin’s forehead--lips curving into a smile.

“Nope, not until some of my skills have been passed onto you,” Hakyeon explains, turning around on his heels to go back to work. And Hongbin sees him take off, with solid proof of the unwelcomed enthralled state Hakyeon had imposed on him so quickly--Hongbin follows, only to fetch his phone now, and maybe recover the control he lost by doing so. 

Yet there is something that he has been made sure of, even if he can’t reach the level of perfection which Hakyeon harbours in his photos--the sight of them both is flawless enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---| for the prompt: Nbin, Hongbin gets taught how to take proper selfies by the king of everything aesthetic
> 
> A/N: you know when I say chabin I bite on the prompt? No? Now you know. This was the prompt that did the miracle of me writing after months of fear and anxiety. So thanks to this. This happened. More for chabin nation though! And hopefully this little piece brings me the luck I need to tackle all that I need to.
> 
> This has been edited before going up so it has changed a bit from the original vixxmas version but I hope you enjoy all the same.
> 
> Do leave a comment if you liked it ♡ they make my day ^^ 
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	3. -|when winter brings us into its embrace [hakyeon/hongbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: when winter brings us into its embrace
> 
> Pairing: hakyeon/hongbin
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 915W
> 
> |- canon, fluff
> 
> ////He had been looking forward to this for so long, and it all just slipped through his fingers.
> 
> And somehow, the feelings don’t.

Hakyeon lets out a long sigh, white puffs of air falling from his lips--it’s not like all the activity had been exhausting in particular, it was just about the temperature having dropped so much by now that it was a little tiring even if he did enjoy the weather. Yet it’s the first snow and he finds this a necessity, he deems it as one and there was no way he was going to leave the place without making use of what nature had put in front of his eyes. A chance to actually showcase his thoughts in quite a subtle yet obvious way which he hoped was understood.

He stares at his creation, seven snowmen right in front of his eyes, crafted by his hand--a significant number, though the picture he takes from them just showcases six of them. Six, and a smile just plays on his lips, a name that he can’t avoid conjuring in his mind quickly comes to the front of his thoughts taking priority. “I wonder what Hongbin is doing right now.”

Hakyeon tilts his head to the side, humming, contemplating, soon enough a laugh escapes him, those two little snowmen in the middle really resemble them both. It is a bittersweet thought. He would have loved for Hongbin to be standing by his side just now, to maybe cling to him until he had pushed him into the snow--he had thought of a different way to spend the holidays with him after having been enlisted for so long. He had been looking forward to this for so long, and it all just slipped through his fingers.

And somehow, the feelings don’t. They still appear to be there, as if time had frozen them for them to remain eternal.

They haven’t really talked much, not really, not about them six as a whole, not about the future, not about them both in particular--and Hakyeon wonders if perhaps the distance had changed something more in Hongbin. If now he wasn’t present in Hongbin’s mind-- if it all was over.

Hakyeon captures another picture and a selfie soon after. He remembers their pictures in Christmas, the filters, the laughter. He misses him badly. Perhaps now Hongbin would be calling him a sap for putting them both together, for saying just how the two snowmen resemble each other--just like them. Perhaps Hongbin would have jokingly threatened Hakyeon with a snowball in hand and Hakyeon would have got pouty, only to then melt that facade. 

It makes him wish he could see him right now. 

***

Hakyeon is sitting on the snow, memories being his only company before he heads back home. It somehow feels fitting to be sitting with those fluffy cold companions, at least that way it makes him feel like they all are together. 

He snaps another picture, one for his eyes only, getting in the middle of the two snowmen he has named after him and Hongbin, “Well this is as good as it can get.”

But to his surprise, it actually gets better than just that, he sees the familiar hues of the uniform he had been wearing until not so long ago, and a pair of doe eyes opened wide, surprise twirling in their irises. 

Hakyeon recognizes them instantly, scrambling back to his feet. The soldier takes some steps back, “Hey, don’t think that you can just simply leave.” a shrug is the reply Hakyeon gets, and just when he is about to lunge--

“Hey! Watch your distance!”

“Yah Lee Hongbin--” but Hakyeon complies and understands, it’s only natural after all, given the current situation. Hakyeon doesn’t know what to exactly say, where to start, but all words fade when he realizes that Hongbin has a shovel in his hand.

“Look at what you do while I have to clean all the snow here,” Hongbin whines, “make my work easier will you.”

Hakyeon stands right on his spot when he sees Hongbin about to come close to his snowmen, he opens his arms in a protective stance and doesn’t miss the way Hongbin rolls his eyes, “You are  _ not _ going to do that”

“Really, hyung?”

“I’m not moving.” Hakyeon states. Though he knows it really won’t work, it’s just orders, but Hakyeon does wonder if Hongbin really has to clean the snow just here--out of all places.

Hongbin doesn’t, not really. Hakyeon comes to notice when he sees the way his eyes twinkle with a bit of mischief, “That’s how you greet your boyfriend when randomly meeting on the street?”

“Are you really my boyfriend now?” Hongbin can’t evade the sudden jab at the neck he has earned, and he laughs, that really precious sound Hakyeon has truly missed, it carries more than just the teasing. And Hakyeon realizes not that much has changed. 

“Having days off any soon?”

Hongbin raises an eyebrow, “Yeah, why?”

“So we can see if you still are my boyfriend?”

“Hey, hyung, I’m on duty right now, don’t do this.”

And he can’t throw himself into Hongbin’s arms, not really, it isn’t really proper to do so. But Hakyeon brings his fingers to the level of his lips, over his mask and blows a kiss Hongbin’s way, “It’s meant to be on your lips, like before.”

Hongbin mock gags, “Gross, in the current state the world is.”

Hakyeon breaks into laughter, he really missed Hongbin. And he will keep on doing so, until they are together once more. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \--|for the prompt: any, missing you.
> 
> A/N: This prompt for whatever reason ended up becoming a chabin, but then again, I tend to turn everything into chabin. So when I saw it and I joined the dots, I thought why not? For sure I would one day love a longer version as I had envisioned at the time but for now this is what I'm posting which is the original version.
> 
> This hasn't gone through any editing, only just proofreading so that I'm sure it can go up, it was a lighter piece so I thought I shouldn't touch it that much or nearly at all. Still I hope it's enjoyable (also just not in the mental state atm to edit so I'm sorry ;; yet I still wanted to update with something)
> 
> Do lemme know if you enjoyed by leaving a comment ♡
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	4. -|tarnished paths to the other side [Taekwoon/Jaehwan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: tarnished paths to the other side
> 
> Pairing: taekwoon/jaehwan
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> WC: 317W
> 
> |- reaper au, vampire au, urban fantasy
> 
> ////“Am I making you have too much work?”
> 
> And yet, Taekwoon shakes his head, “At times, death is unexpected.”

The moonlight makes the drops of scarlet tarnishing the pavement look ethereal rather than haunting, the smell of blood lingering in the place feels far too fitting--too entirely right to not be part of some sort of twisted beauty that he has found himself indulging in. And he knows that it crosses the line of what is correct, but it’s not his mission to judge--he is only there to lead the path to the other side after all.

But Taekwoon can’t help the enthralling nature of the scenes that he has come to witness when arriving earlier than the established time of death that was announced to him. 

Fangs dig into flesh, crimson oozes from porcelain--the caramel in the eyes of the culprit makes him look like the embodiment of innocence, the red tarnishing his lips makes him seem like the most wicked sight Taekwoon had ever laid his eyes on.

“Am I making you have too much work?”

It’s asked so casually, as if there were no murders being committed so often, as if lives that weren’t supposed to be fetched by him have to now find their rest. 

And yet, Taekwoon shakes his head, “At times, death is unexpected.”

“You are too nice for a reaper.”

And Taekwoon thinks he is too chatty for a murderer, too charming after being so ruthless--yet it is so right for him to be so enchanting for a vampire. Because he can make death look so mesmerizing, to the point he would have loved to pass away like that.

The night is the only witness when Jaehwan approaches, leaning forward, gaze fixing on Taekwoon’s lips, “It’s a good way to lure you out.”

Taekwoon vaguely muses, while craving for those cerise stained lips, that there is an eternity for him to be enraptured by Jaehwan--with maybe death joining them rather than doing them apart.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---| for the prompt : Jaehwan/Taekwoon, a reaper falls in love with a vampire
> 
> A/N: Hey, look at that, I ended up writing another ship that wasn't chabin. But then again, I do love me some keo, like for sure I really do, and so with this prompt I thought why not go a little dark? I know there can be more to this for certain, and I hope one day maybe I can get to dive into this because it seems very interesting, at least to me!
> 
> Plus, the keo dynamics I like to explore are really this kind of chaotic dark and for whatever reason, I dig that. 
> 
> This hasn't gone through editing, only proofreading. I actually liked the flow even though I'm sure more could have been done, but brain = dead so I'm sorry, I still hope it is enjoyable in this form.
> 
> ~/Find me on:  
> [//❥❥twitter//](https://twitter.com/hyacinth_lea) [//❥❥CuriousCat//](https://curiouscat.me/hyacinth_lea)[//❥❥Tumblr//](https://hyacinthlea.tumblr.com/)


	5. -| unending memories from a sleepless tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: uneding memories from a sleepless tomorrow
> 
> Pairing: hakyeon/hongbin
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> WC: 1k
> 
> |- angst, time loop au, fantasy, madoka magica inspired au
> 
> ////It's inescapable, 'he' is that which Hongbin can't really find an escape to.
> 
> That which he refuses to let go of fully.

It's unavoidable for it to always feel like it's the first time all over again, and in some twisted way--it is. A first time that tends to repeat itself the more difficult it becomes, the more distant he finds himself being--only to fall once again and deeper each time. 

He is sure that he has probably lost it after allowing for his feelings to get the better of him once more, but it's inescapable,  _ 'he' _ is that which Hongbin can't really find an escape to. That which he refuses to let go of fully. 

Soft whispers of his name keep him grounded to the moment, and Hongbin can't help but taste a little more, breathe in more of that air that he wishes he could preserve--to have the certainty that there will still be some sort of future if he does things correctly. Yet, being where he is right now, perhaps that's the mistake he is aware he shouldn't keep making--Hakyeon always draws him in like a moth to a flame however. 

"Bin-ah?" 

Hongbin's eyes focus on the onyx orbs gazing back at him, quickly scrambling backwards, "I'm sorry--I shouldn't have." 

And he is standing up, quickly rushing towards the door before it ends out of control once more, in a different time, but all consumingly so all the same. He is aware of how worse it can become if they dive in this feeling any further. 

"No matter what happens, don't let anyone change you." 

It puzzles Hakyeon. It makes the most sense to Hongbin, it is the only logical thing in this, his only goal. 

Perhaps in another moment, in another timeline where he can have the certainty that it will end well--maybe it can then go back to that dynamic. With another version of Hakyeon, yet with the same longing ready to overcome him and materialize. 

Perhaps when he is certain that Hakyeon's soul is safe--even if Hongbin's is anything but. 

Hongbin takes his leave. The taste of Hakyeon's lips lingering in his lips, dull ache in his chest, a Prussian gem dimly shining inside his coat. 

He rolls his eyes, if only he could let his own self turn into that which provides him with what he needs--but hope prevents him from turning into that form of hatred and grief. 

"The labyrinth will open at any moment for you to feed" a small voice tells him, shadow of long bunny ears showing in the wall, ruby light on its forehead shimmering in the dark. Hongbin turns to glare at it, the white of its fur ironically masks the evil lurking inside. 

It stares at him emotionless, "You need the grief seed to feed, don't you?" It is not an accurate term,  _ 'feeding' _ but at the same time it isn't quite far from reality--but he prefers referring to it as 'purification'. And Hongbin would shoot the little bunny-like creature dead once more, but he has come to know it's pointless to 

"I'm aware" 

"Perhaps it's the kind that will make Cha Hakyeon finally accept to form a contract" and if Hongbin wasn't in the know that this creature holds no emotions, then he would swear that he is being mocked, "and then he will become what you all destroy, and thanks to you, the strongest of you all." 

"Not on my watch," Hongbin replies, taking out the gem from inside his pocket, bringing it to his lips for shimmering cerulean lights to envelope him, "never again on my watch." 

***

The labyrinths start to take more than just physical exhaustion, they begin taking psychological tolls on Hakyeon and his peers. They begin taking the people close to him who also gave up their soul for their wish to come true and making them become part of the curse too. 

And Hongbin can only wish it doesn't lead to Hakyeon finding a wish he would trade his soul for. 

Not this one time. 

Not even if the cycle sacrifices people dear to Hakyeon and potential allies to Hongbin. After all, they all will turn into witches once their soul gem is tarnished entirely. 

Hongbin always ends up evading Hakyeon. It's an endless repetition by now, and he hopes once again that it's the last one.

***

It always happens, no matter how much Hongbin tries--he never can avoid the fated outcome. They always fall by one by one, they never trust him. He is never on time. He is alone again.

The city always appears to be transported to a distorted dimension that only people of his kind can witness. Of falling buildings, psychedelic imagery--a battlefield for his eyes, a disaster for humanity. The witch dances once more. On the fated night where the witch attacks, where he loses Hakyeon in different forms. Where it somehow still leads to him getting tricked. Hongbin is once again alone. 

And he had thought that he could fight it on his own--but no matter how much he knows time itself, how much he can manipulate it, his strength is not enough.

Hakyeon shows up like in a myriad of previous instances, like in many timelines. "You have the power to stop this." The damned creature tells Hakyeon.

Hongbin's screams for Hakyeon to not sign the contract never seem to reach him, this time it's no different. The lavender glimmer of Hakyeon's soul gem shines bright once more, an apology falls from his lips, the witch is destroyed in one hit. 

Hongbin loses Hakyeon once again and sees the despair of him turning into that which he destroyed. 

He failed once more, and so Hongbin can only rewind time back to square one.

***

The warning comes earlier from Hongbin in hopes Hakyeon never runs into the temptation of trading his soul for a wish, but it is written already that it will seek for him. 

The attraction still sparks, even if it's a new timeline for them both. Even if Hongbin tries to keep his distance--love still is whispered against his lips. He still ends up in Hakyeon's arms. 

The maze never ends. Tragedy still follows them. And yet he resets it like he has countless times, hoping for something to change--for anything to, even if their love has to.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: any, time loop au
> 
> A/N: So, people who know me kinda know that when i try to make stuff simple I fail, miserably. So somehow I ended up getting inspired by Madoka Magica ( also was watching the movies at the time so maybe has A LOT to do with that) and for reasons, it felt fitting. To be honest, this was one AU I really feel like exploring so much? then again, I always say that about many things, but this has a something that I REALLY love.
> 
> Plus here it's so mysterious in a way that you would need to have watched the series to get it 100% so I'm hoping that any chabin readers who stumble have got to experience this anime so they can find something to enjoy in this. If not then, I still hope it's an enjoyable read. Hoping I come back to this AU eventually ^^ also--not edited at all. I sorry asgbhn


	6. -| (you are) like a blaze of rose [hakyeon/hongbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: (you are) like a blaze of rose
> 
> Pairing: hakyeon/hongbin
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> WC: 816W
> 
> |- onmyuji AU, fluff
> 
> ////“Hyung,” Hongbin lets out, with a bit of uncertainty, with care latching tightly to the hesitance showcased in his words, “It’s you we need to worry about.”

“Are you actually going to give each of us one of those?” the question reaches Hakyeon’s ears quite easily despite the noise that fills the aisles from the candle shop. 

“Yes, and you aren’t going to stop me from that,” Hakyeon replies, turning his head around only so slightly to be able to catch Hongbin rolling his eyes at his response, “Behave, or there is no present for you Bin-ah.”

Hongbin groans, but he manages to keep his complaints at bay. And Hakyeon is grateful that at least he understands  _ why  _ he does this, why he actually really wants for them all to have something that reminds them of him. He is going to head off of the capital for quite a demanding job, and if that’s the only way he can have of protecting them from any spirit lurking around their homes --then that’s how it shall be. 

Hakyeon studies the different candles at the aisle, “This one seems good for Jaehwannie, cotton candy scented.”

Hongbin leans forward and takes in the scent, “Yeah he would be into that I guess.” 

Hakyeon glances at him, a sigh falling from his lips the moment he breaks the brief eye contact with the younger. He really can’t help the way his brow furrows, and so he asks, “Why are you not more eager for these presents?”

Hongbin stays silent for a while, eyes casted down, hands thrusted into the pockets of his coat. There is worry painted in vivid strokes on his visage, and Hakyeon understands why--after all, the job he has does require a lot of energy power, an amount that would be far easily gathered if Hakyeon would take Taekwoon and Hongbin with him. 

But authorities were really direct that they wanted Hakyeon to be the onmyuji to banish the spirit--and there is not much to do when he has been serving the government for years now, when he is the head of this.

Yet this time, he isn’t quite sure if he will make it back--so if he were to be in a pinch, then this is the only way he finds for it to be possible to communicate with them to come to his aid. And to protect them if there are any retaliations from the other side, he knows how spirits can be, he really has seen some cases in all his years in this field.

“Hyung,” Hongbin lets out, with a bit of uncertainty, with care latching tightly to the hesitance showcased in his words, “It’s you we need to worry about.” 

Hakyeon doesn’t really respond to that, instead looks for more candles that could suit the essence of each of them, “Sweet Cocoa and ginger,” he reads, “shake of peppermint, cascade of berries--Why is there no coffee one for Taekwoonie.”

“Hyung, are you listening!” Hongbin exclaims, and Hakyeon shushes him, finger on Hongbin’s lips, and the younger onmyuji blinks, jolting at the contact, a step back in surprise.

“If only you could be quiet, I’m doing something important here.” Hakyeon actually gets why Hongbin is so uneasy, and there is nothing wrong with that. But he really is trying to take this as easy as he can, to not cause so much worry in Hongbin.

“It’s like you are unwilling to listen, didn’t we agree that I would follow you?”

Hakyeon tilts his head to the side, finding in Hongbin’s questions the perfect opportunity to ease the tension that is bubbling up between them, “Oh are you confessing to me before a suicide mission?” Hakyeon teases, wink accompanying his cheekiness.

“Am not!” 

“You are still early to tell me not to leave because you love me oh _ so much _ , Bin-ah” and Hongbin’s face heats up at the comment, turning around on his heels and telling Hakyeon that he hopes that the spirits don’t dislike how his soul tastes as he heads towards the door. Hakyeon laughs, “Just say that you love me.”

Hongbin glares at him, “Yeah you wish.” he storms off. Hakyeon is left with a pleased smile after flustering the younger.

His hand falls on a rose scented candle, and Hakyeon’s heart skips. His glance is back on the glass door and then he thinks, _ perhaps this suits Hongbin really well _ . Not only because of the flower’s beauty, but because of the meaning its scent holds. 

Perhaps, he is the one that should make his feelings known in case it is too late to after. And it comes as a silent confession from him the moment he leaves the candle in Hongbin’s room at the dorms.

Hongbin’s response presents itself in following Hakyeon and telling him that there is no way he is going anywhere without him. And Hakyeon smiles while holding tight to his beads necklace, “Just say that you can’t fathom a life without me.”

“I came only for the government benefits.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---| for the prompt: Hakyeon/any, trip to the candle shop
> 
> a/N: Nothing much has been edited from this so I just proofread a bit. Brain said no much edit this time. I still hope that it's enjoyable.
> 
> This was loosely but very loosely based in Tokyo Babylon, but mostly in me being in that mode and the fact that Hakyeon is an Onmyuji here that works for the government. So there is no Subaru/Seishirou dynamic here I'm so sorry (for a next time maybe? I have a lot of Tokyo Babylon based ideas, not word by word but inspired) this is more so just fluff, and chabin's back and forth, the usual haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Do leave a comment if you enjoyed! It would definitely make my day!


End file.
